


Tale of Seeing You beyond Your Eyes and the Soul

by InsomniaMagic



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6, IwaDai Week 2018, M/M, adoration, appreciation, beyond here lies nothing, daichi sees iwa differently, prompt crime, strip club mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: IwaDai Week 2018Day 6: CrimeIt was like the whole universe manifested in Iwaizumi Hajime.





	Tale of Seeing You beyond Your Eyes and the Soul

 

Daichi sits inside of a dimmed strip club. The order comes right in, non-alcoholic drink for the sake of their mission. He eyes the surroundings, breathing in the smell of sweat, musk, and cigarettes. Sawamura takes out a cigar as he watches the target walk in and sitting at their designated place. Daichi nods. Right on time, as they planned. Daichi puffs out the smoke, waiting for the show to start. Can he do it? Can his partner seduce the man? It was literally a drop of the coin for him to be the chosen one. Also, he has moves for days, and if he tries hard, he knows how to look innocent enough despite his muscles. Daichi wouldn´t be able to act in such a way, no matter how many trainings he´d get. He was too stiff of a man in more ways than one.

 

 

The rest of the lights go out. Daichi shakes his head to empty his mind, to focus. Podium fills with light purple colour, the music starts with a song "Beyond Here Lies Nothing." One flash of a blue beam blinds them for a moment, and there he is.

Iwaizumi Hajime stands in front of a crowd dressed in revealing wedding dress, hand fan in one hand, the other arm on his hip, right leg peeking out of the hem of his skirt, the garter the first thing to catch everyone´s eye.

Daichi notices something entirely different. First, the almost bare back of muscles, then Hajime´s profile, standing like a statue of a queen for the right beat to start. Daichi leans in, staring at the smoky eyes, deep purple lips and rose gold flowers entangled in his hair.

It was like the whole universe manifested in Iwaizumi Hajime.

Daichi coughs and lowers his eyes unsuccessfully. His partner gives him a short glimpse, he can´t risk more extended eye contact. Iwaizumi moves, slowly unclipping the wide diamond bracelet while fanning his face in relaxed motion.

Sweat forms on Sawamura´s forehead more than usual. He watches Hajime cautiously, but his brain is impossibly unfocused on everything he´s doing. His eyes and mind care for his face only. It speaks of the universes being shot like arrows into Daichi´s body from head to toe.

Iwaizumi gives proper attention to everyone when the time comes to settle on one person.

The target he came to seduce and arrest.

Hajime walks to the left, twirls and touches the clasp of the white skirt. He invites their target to do the honors. The fabric falls at man´s trembling knees. Iwaizumi acts as if interested in the targets face, quietly asking for permission to get closer.

Daichi frowns. Everything goes according to plan, the man lets Iwaizumi sit across the top of him. Daichi´s inhale is full of shakes, he forgets how to breathe. He forgets many things, mainly the checkup of the surroundings and potential enemies. They are in luck, it´s safe for now, besides the obvious.

Sawamura lets go of the cigar. It´s too much for him. The smoke is thick from others, and he wants to see. He wants to see it all. Hajime gets back up on the podium, knowing very well when to let go of their man to keep him interested.

He is hooked, based on his open jaw and quivering hand. He licks his lips as Iwaizumi smirks and proceeds to let go of his white gloves. He stands there in high heels, the whole world in palms of his hands. The white scarf around his chest is the only piece of clothing, not counting the underwear eager to go.

The sweat trickles on his body, dark undertones visible even more. The time spent at the tanning salon was doing its magic.

Daichi reminds himself of their job. It´s not like he´s never seen his partner naked.

The notion didn´t change a thing. Daichi was utterly under Hajime´s spell, envious of the man receiving all his attention.

 

 

Iwaizumi stares straight at Sawamura. The song appears neverending. Hajime chooses his next target, this time to be comfortable. He stops in front of Daichi, taking off the scarf and putting it around Daichi´s neck, pulling him closer. Hajime knows he doesn´t need any permission.

Iwaizumi stands there with bare chest, piercing Daichi´s gaze like a freezing cold, making sure he desires the warmth of his kiss, his body. Sawamura closes eyes and inhales Iwaizumi´s scent of roses and plums.

When Daichi opens his eyes, the performance is over, and Hajime is gone while others clap.

Daichi´s breathing is heavy, unbearable twist of the knife in his gut. He sees it. He finally sees it.

Not the muscles, the body, the dance.

It has always been Iwaizumi´s dark eyes. He knows what he probably always knew, but didn't dare to admit.

 

 

He gets up when Hajime comes out to converse with the target. Daichi´s chest is bubbling. He wants to be there. He desires to put a hand over Iwaizumi´s shoulders to protect him from something Hajime can take care of all by himself.

Instead, Sawamura is prepared for the sign, when Iwaizumi and man disappear in the corner door for private sessions. Daichi clenches his fists. Why did it have to happen now? Why was he so blind? How does Hajime feel? They both knew from the start about who they were, regarding their preferred partners, it never meant anything more than great friendship.

All of these thoughts occupy one corner of Daichi´s mind as he scans the surroundings and switches on the hidden earpiece. Iwaizumi´s jewelry is full of mics as a precaution if anything went wrong or if it was the time to comprehend the criminal.

Daichi sighs. Great timing.

"You paid a lot, so you get a lot. Ask for anything you want," Hajime whispered lasciviously.

"I want to take this off," the man says, "But before, kiss me as your lover."

Sounds from the earpiece show Iwaizumi doesn´t hesitate. Daichi presses his lips. Kiss, playing with hair, all of the things he considers the most intimate act. Something sharp pierces his soul.

"Now!" Iwaizumi yells, "You are under arrest."

Sawamura gives commands to their teammates.

The commotion begins.

 

 

Everyone on their list is apprehended.

Daichi runs to the private room to help, Iwaizumi is already on top of the target, with the gun only, dressed in his garnet.

"I had to play along," Hajime says nonchalantly, men gazing at one another, Daichi´s eyes never flinch anywhere else but Hajime´s face, then the criminal.

"Take him," Daichi orders and stays behind with Hajime to help him get back to his self. He averts his eyes when Hajime, the rose gold flowers in his hair shining, stands up and unloads his gun. It´s a sight to behold. Daichi notices the earring Hajime´s wearing. It suits him. Before he looks anywhere else, he turns. "I hope he didn´t hurt you."

Hajime doesn´t answer. "What are you doing? You´ve seen me naked countless times."

"What?" Daichi gulps. "I thought, after this-"

Hajime puts the gun away, not hurrying to get dressed. Daichi has no idea where the gun was hidden.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hajime asks as if teasing.

"No. Why?" Wrong reaction.

Hajime makes three slow steps closing the distance between them. "No, I guess it´s the opposite. I´ve done everything right.

"I don´t-"

Hajime smiles, sweet as an angel with the devil set to be summoned. "You finally see." Words seem happy, joyful, innocent, like a child getting a Christmas present.

Daichi is hushed in a standstill, hoping the ground could open and swallow him.

Hajime takes a step back and laughs. "It took you long enough, but I take what I can get."

"What do you mean?" Daichi looks to him. Hajime is dressed, sitting on the red sofa. There is no point lying, but what about Iwaizumi?

Hajime raises a brow. "I´ve waited long enough for you, don´t make me wait any longer, please."

The relief washes over Daichi like a cold shower.

"Sit, please. This room is booked for next 45 minutes. We have plenty of time. Others won´t mind."

Daichi´s psyche is reeling and heart cartwheeling. "We have plenty of time for what?"

"Anything you want," Hajime offers.

Daichi inhales deeply. "Can we talk? About this? Us?"

Hajime smiles as wide as a sun with a taste of shyness. "Please. I thought you´d never ask."

Stiffness leaves Daichi´s body free. His shoulders slump, face muscles work again. He reaches into Hajime´s hair and takes the jewelry off, one by one. He beckons Hajime to lay in his lap. Daichi strokes his hair cautiously as if he could break him if he treated him any differently.

Hajime squeezes Daichi´s knee. "It truly was about time."

Daichi´s chest rises like a balloon, weirdly proud of this day for so many reasons. "Yes, you are right. I see you now, Hajime. I see you."

They look at each other, appreciating the worlds in their faces and the whole galaxies in their souls. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one isnt bittersweet, yay! I truly enjoyed describing Iwa through Daichi´s eyes, I just think he´d be in so much awe anytime when watching and focusing on our dear Hajime doing anything! and it wouldnt have to be in romantic or sexual way. Iwa-chan is simply awesome and I think Daichi knows how to appreciate that... 
> 
> Thank you so much, my dearies!!! I hope your week was great and if you already have friday, where you live, and you are going to party, be careful, please. If you are staying home, I hope you can find a good book to read or any great media (to your own tastes) to consume! You deserve it :)


End file.
